Orphans Beloved-On The Road
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved: "On The Road…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

New Path Rehab…

"Donnie? What are you saying…?" Allison stared.

"You hate me…With good reason…So, I'm gonna sign you out and then get outta your life." He replied, not looking at her.

"But…I've said I'm willing to think things over, given what you told me about the experiment thing…Donnie? Why are you talking like this?" narrow look. "What is it you're not telling me? Is there more you're not telling me?" frown.

"Allison, I love you…" tremble. "But I know you'll never be able to trust me again…It's all…My fault…And I know I have to go, get out of your way and your life. I've said I'll sign the papers."

"So that's it?" stare… "I tell you the whole reason I've been so torn up was because you were the love of my life and I thought it was all a lie and now you just…" she teared up.

"Ally…Don't…" horrified look. "Please, you know it's for the best…You can't live with someone who…" gulp. "…did what I did."

"Donnie…I'd thought you lied about loving me. About loving our family…That might all be a lie, that you might be working for Leekie, some kind of creepy scientist…Just using me…"

"Me?" sudden grin. "Ally, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Hey!" she glared. "Telling you I wanted to die cause I thought you didn't love me was the nicest thing I've ever said to you and don't you damned well ever forget it, Hendrix!"

"Uh…I was just…"

"Besides…You did well in Biology in college, I remember…I helped you pass." Grin. "I'd bet you be just great at Dyad. Nobel prize winner, if evil such…"

"Ally…"

"Donnie…" sigh… "I want to try to fix this. I love you. In so many ways the other day was just about the happiest day of my life…I felt reborn…After I'd settled down, gotten over being furious, and realized what what you said meant. That you do love me and you weren't betraying me."

"I do. But I have to go…" he rose. "You can't be married to someone like me…I'm not worthy of you."

"Donnie…I…I know I hurt you, letting myself believe all this. I've failed you too, in some ways."

"No, never…Ally, you tried to get me to confess, I see that…"

"With a glue gun…Yeah…" sly grin. "Does it still…?"

"In the shower, yeah." Nod. "I could have told you then…All of this…Awfulness…Would have been avoided. But I so wanted you to be proud of me…To do something important, to make you proud…"

"Donnie…"

"That bastard knew exactly how to play me…"

"And me…" sigh. "He knew all he had to do was offer me a little security and a chance to crawl back into my nice, safe life."

"The life I destroyed…"

"The life that we should have made better…Donnie…We still can."

"No, it's too late…I've ruined everything. Everything…" he shook head. "I can't do this to you, I've got to leave and let you be safe."

"You're just going to leave your wife and your children? How is that going to help us? Donnie?"

"I have to…I'll see you and the kids are taken care of…" he turned to go.

"Donald Hendrix, you stop! Stop!" she commanded, rising after him. "Donnie, so help me, I will get the glue gun from the crafts room…!" She followed him into the hall…

"Ally…" he hissed, turning back. "They'll think you've regressed or something."

"I'm drunk as a skunk!" she cried, loudly. "Lock me up forever!" One passing patient with family member eyeing her.

That crazy woman again…

Ally…Donnie eyed her.

She giving arch look… "Shall I fall flat on my face, again?"

"Ally…Ok, we'll go back…" plead.

"All right, then…" stern look…Leading him back inside.

"Sit." She pointed.

"Look, Ally…"

"What is going on, Donnie?!" narrow stare. "What have you done?!"

"Ally?"

"I know that guilty look…Thank God…" she beamed. "Do you realize for months I thought you were so deceitful and so good an actor that you were able to avoid looking guilty when I quizzed you on the monitor thing? That I was thinking 'Donnie' was all faked…That I was imagining the man I loved? Now…" grim look. "What…Did…You…Do?!"

Blink…Ummn…

Blink…On her part…Oh my God…!

"Donnie? You didn't confront them? Those people are murderers, insane, Nazis!" she blanched. "They'd…Oh, God…That's it, isn't it?!" she put hands to her face. "You confronted them and they're going to kill you?! Give me that phone!" she pointed. "I'll call Dr. Leekie, I'll make them stand down! Rachel Duncan is sorta my sister, I'll tell her to let you go! They can do what they like, experiment…! Donnie, give me that phone!"

"No…" he grabbed it away…Clutching… "No one threatened to kill me…It's not that…"

"Donnie…I know you did something. You confronted Dr. Leekie, I know you did…I can see it in your face."

"He said…He said he gave you to me. He told me in a hundred years no one would care what he'd done, he'd honored for it…For hurting you…For making you and those others, all of you suffer…" Donnie blinked. "That son of a bitch…That Nazi…"

"Donnie…" she gasped. "What did you do…?"

"Ally…I'm a monster…Not just a lying monster…" he stared at his hands…

"Judas Priest, you killed Dr. Leekie?!" she stared.

"I…Didn't…Mean…"

"Oh my God…" she hugged him, kissing him… "Oh, thank God!"

"Ally?!"

"Well…" she pulled back… "I don't mean to condone violence…Donnie, you did get rid of the body properly, right?"

Uh…He blinked…

"I…"

"Judas Priest, Donnie?! This is no time for nervous guilt…The man was pond scum…Nazi Frankenstein freakin' pond scum…Did you get rid of the body properly?!"

"Well, I…Dumped it…In some woods…Ally, I didn't mean to kill him! It was really just an accident…We were arguing and the gun went off…You know, the one I got you for the house?"

"From that nice boy, Ramon…? Oh, yes." She nodded. "Donnie, I'm so glad you didn't go without a gun. He might have killed you…He would have killed you…He has killed people, like they were bugs or bacteria."

"Ally, it was terrible. I'm no murderer…Well, I am…But…"

"No, no…" She hugged him… "You're my protector, my sweet husband protecting me. Oh, Donnie…You killed him." She beamed. "I know it's wrong and we will never tell the children…But you killed him…And like Melanie, in 'Gone With The Wind'? I'm glad you killed him." Fervent hug.

"Ally…"

She pulled back.

"You really dumped the body in a safe place, right? Donnie?" stern look.

"I think so…I wasn't thinking very clearly."

"What about the car?"

"What?"

"Donnie…" sigh. "You took him somewhere in the car, right? So, did his blood…?" she eyed him.

"Oh, it was everywhere…In the front…That's where the gun went off…He was in the car…But, I cleaned it. At that allnight place, in Toronto? It actually cleaned up very well…I used salt on the carpet, like you always say for blood on the rug?"

"I know the place…Sarah's used it. Good, good." She nodded. "That's fine, honey. Now, what about the gun?"

"I have it…I mean, it's our gun. I just wiped it up and all…"

"Hmmn…Probably the best thing. It might look suspicious if you 'lost' our registered firearm. Good. That's fine, Donnie. I'll check the gun later. Maybe Ramon could find on like it and we could change parts or something later on. Besides, guns get fired. Nothing suspicious there."

"Ally, are you sayin'?"

"The problem is Dyad…" pondering... "They'll be looking for their leader's murderer. Sarah says Rachel is utterly devoted to Dyad, though she may have had second thoughts after Sarah told her about Leekie killing her mother."

"Rachel? Now that's the one…?"

"She helped Leekie run Dyad…His token clone in the business…She's even more vicious than he is, Sarah thinks."

"That sis of yours gets around…" he noted.

"She's a bad ass…But I can think of a couple of pretty bad suburban asses myself." Grin.

"So wait…Rachel has…Had…A mother? You mean one like you?"

"No…Not exactly. She wasn't a birth mother, she was the scientist who created us, with her husband and Dyad, sorta. Anyway the one who started it all…And she may have been our genetic source, in part…We don't know the details yet."

"Oh. The adult donor of the DNA, you mean."

"See…You still remember college biology." She beamed. "Yes, but probably there was more than hers involved."

"Really…? Ally? Just what were these people trying to do?"

"Oh, some of them are pure Nazis, Donnie…Trying to engineer a better human being, that sort of thing. Though maybe they just wanted replaceable body parts, like in those horror movies? Maybe that evil Dick Cheney person got his new heart from one of us?"

"Jesus…"

"I know, horrible. See, you were perfectly right to kill Dr. Leekie, honey. Especially if it was an accident. God was just saying…Kill him for Ally, Donnie but it won't be your fault, completely."

"You think so…?"

"Well, you know I'm not exactly religious but…In this case… Now, Donnie? We have to get to brass tacks here. First, you sign me out. Then we check the car and see that everything's been cleaned. And the gun, if you have it?"

"In the trunk…"

"Ok…But we should just put it back in the house, where we always keep it."

"Right…Ally? Shouldn't I turn myself in? I was going to turn myself in for you and the kids?"

"For killing Aldous Leekie? Accidentally?! Do you think I'd ever let you do that, Donnie? Not a chance. You are not going to jail for that bastard's sake." She noted firmly.

"Heck, Sarah isn't even looking to put Helena in prison and she killed her own sweet birth mother…Lovely lady…And a bunch of our sisters…The hell I'll let you go to prison…"

"Helena…Killed…?"

"She had issues…She was brainwashed, we think…And abused. Oh, she sometimes imitates us…The way Sarah did me at the Family Day thing? But she's pretty bad at it so if you ever find me or Sarah speaking with a Ukrainian accent…Back away, get out of the room as quickly and quietly as you can, and call our friend at the Toronto PD, Arthur Bell…Really a wonderful man. Beth's…Our other sister's…Partner there. Though Beth is dead, he loved her and has been helping us for her sake…Oh, that's such a sweet story, Donnie. He never told her but…" beaming look…

"Brainwashed killer…? Ally?"

"Oh, yeah…This religious nut group, the Proleithians? They want us dead…We're monsters to them, freaks, you know? Not in the Bible or something like that. Helena killed us for them in Europe first, then here…Beth found out and she was the one who reached me and Cosima, our scientist sister. She's working at Dyad now, trying to burrow from within I say, but Sarah…"

"Ally…Someone else…Wants you dead? Helena, one of you, kills for them?"

"Not anymore…Sarah's managed to free her from some of that…Though she is still probably very dangerous."

"Yeah…I get that…" he stared. "Nice family I married into…" sheepish grin.

Ha, ha, ha, ha... "Donnie…" She snorted with glee, slapping him on the arm…

"God, if my mother knew…" she paused suddenly. "Though…Do you suppose maybe…Maybe she knows? It could be some of the birth mothers are in on the secret…We should talk to her when we pick up the kids. Oh, Donnie. You'd better arrange a month's leave of absence…Tell them it's a family emergency…I'm ill or something. Probably am at that…"

"What? And what?! Ill?"

"There's some defect in us…We have risks for depression, bipolar stuff…As you no doubt agree…" frown.

"Well…"

"…And some sort of respiratory problem connected to our infertile...Oh! Donnie!" she cried. "I forgot to tell you. Sarah has her own daughter, Kira! She's a very special little girl in so many ways…And so sweet, nearly sweet as our Gemma…Anyway…Sarah can have kids, Donnie! And Cosima is being treated for her illness and if the treatment works…It could cure her infertility as well. Donnie! I could get pregnant!"

"Ill…How ill?" he stared.

"Oh, I'm fine…For now. But even Leekie was concerned about the risks…Having created them, probably…As some Frankenstein experiment… But we could be pregnant, Donnie! Not that that says anything…Anything…" she put up a hand. "About our kids…Not one thing…"

"Sure…But…"

"If the treatments a success I can get it too, just in case I show symptoms…And to cure my infertility!" she exulted. "But…That's for the future. For now, it's just some good news. Anyway, Dyad will be looking for Dr. Leekie's killer."

"Then I've got to…"

"You've got to stay. If you run, they might put two and two together…But if you stay and there's nothing linking you to him, they'll never suspect."

"Right…Too dumb and feeble…"

"Who gives a flying f-…Excuse me…What those bastards think? I know who my hero is…" she beamed. "You think I want some miserable Paul who'd betray me at the first…"

"Paul? Who is…?"

"No one I've slept with…Promise." She put up a hand. "Sarah's…Well, really Beth's…Then Sarah came in and took over Beth's life…Boyfriend. But actually a Dyad monitor, though not clueless like you."

"Thanks." Wry grin.

"He's a skunk. He led Beth on, reporting to Dyad all the time, then he claimed to want to help Sarah and loved her but he was just trying to save his skin. He works…And God knows what else… for Rachel Duncan now. He tried to frame poor Felix and Sarah is so done with him now. She told me he even tried to bump her off with a phony drug overdose once…Nice fella, eh? That's the kind of monitor Dyad usually has." Pause… "Do you see why I was so upset at the thought…?" quaver...

"Ally, I'm so sorry…"

"I know…And now we have to stick Donnie…Like…Glue…" grin…

"Ow."

"Donnie…We have to get out of here…I mean out of this whole life. For a while, at least. Until we're sure Dyad doesn't suspect you. You just let your office know we're going on emergency leave and we'll drop out of sight and mind."

"Won't they want to know…?"

"My agreement was with Aldous Leekie…What? Dr. Leekie is, what?" she mimicked, sly grin. "Well, if they try to reach us, that's what I'll say. They'll probably try to get in touch with you again…If they do, just say you're tired of the thing and if your old friend Dr. Leekie isn't running it anymore you don't care to participate. Anyway we'll be long gone before they can put in a new monitor. We're hitting the road, Hendrix. Where are those papers?"

"Uh…Here…" he showed the papers. "But Ally…I killed…How do you know I can be…You know, trusted? Maybe I'm the violent type and I never knew. I shouldn't be around you and the kids."

"Donnie…Everyone could be 'the violent type' in a situation like ours." She sighed. "Look…" she looked around the room.

"Is the door closed? Is anyone, particularly a rather urban fellow with closecropped hair, listening?"

He went to the door, opening…Hmmn…

"Nope." He shut door…She patting the bed for him to sit by her.

"Ok…You know how I was having trouble with Ansley Norris before she died…I thought for a while she was really my monitor, not you. In fact…" she pondered. "If you didn't participate in having me medically tested…Maybe she actually was…Someone had to be arranging the medical exams. And I did drink a bit with her some nights. And nothing says Dr. Leekie couldn't have had more than one monitor on the case…Unaware you and aware her, maybe?"

"You thought Ansley?…And I wasn't…?" he smiled. "Now this is the second nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Thanks…" clouded look… "Come here…" she waved to him…Putting mouth to his ear, covering to conceal…

Whispering…

"You what?!" he blinked. Pulling away.

"It was an accident too…" she noted. "Donnie…?"

"I know it sounds horrible…But if she were the self-aware monitor on the team…"

"Ally…" he shook head. "We're both…"

"Yeah…" she sat down beside him. "Remember, in university…We used to joke about how underneath the humdrum exterior…"

"Natural born killers…" he sighed.

"You do remember…" she beamed, patting arm. "Donnie, we not really…That…We're just…Very protective of each other and our family. That's not a bad thing…"

"I can't believe it…" he sighed. "They did this to us…But I'm the worst…I let you down."

"I'm worse…" she frowned. "I may have…" look around… "done that…To an innocent, if obnoxious, person. She might have been complete innocent…If a pest…Donnie?"

"I'm sure you were right…I never liked her, Ally. She was always snooping around and asking about you. Yeah, I'd bet anything she was Leekie's main girl…But Ally…" worried look to her…Squeezing her hand as she sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "This illness business? Maybe you'll get sick if we go away?"

"If so, I'll call Cosima…But I'm fine…" she noted. "The main thing is for us to get away, hit the road…Discover Canada…And maybe a bit of the US. It's a good thing for us, really. Get outta the rut…See new places."

"Run from corporate killers…" he eyed her.

"They'll come, if they're coming…At least this way we'll be out of easy reach…And I can teach you to shoot."

"When did…"

"Beth taught me. I'm not bad, actually. I think it's a clone thing."

"So we just hit the road?"

"Like you love your job so you'd prefer to die in your office? Instead of in my arms…?" smile. "But we won't die…Not for a long time. Not a couple of badasses capable of getting away with…You know…Like us." Grin.

"Well, the kids'll get a charge outta it." He reflected.


End file.
